Rohan Kishibe
Summary Rohan Kishibe is a side character introduced in Diamond is Unbreakable. First featured as an antagonist, he becomes an ally in the search for Yoshikage Kira. A successful professional mangaka, Rohan is often roped into paranormal events while conducting research for his latest manga. He is a Stand User who uses his Stand, Heaven's Door, to transform others into books and read them for inspiration. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, Heaven's Door bypasses durability Name: Rohan Kishibe Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Stand user Powers and Abilities: Can draw and write at superhuman speeds, Heaven's Door is intangible, can only be seen by other Stand users and can hit intangible beings, Size Manipulation (Stands can shrink themselves so much that they fit inside a human's ear), Transmutation (Can turn the opponent into a book and read their mind and memories), Memory Manipulation (Can rip out a page of the book, to make the opponent forget a certain memory, Doing this will also weaken the victim, and if enough pages are removed, the victim will die), His abilities can work on ghosts and Stands, Text Manipulation (Whatever he writes on the target will happen to them, See Attacks and Techniques for a list of commands he has canonically used) Attack Potency: Human level (Makes a kid fall to the ground with a punch), Heaven's Door bypasses durability Speed: Massively FTL (Koichi Hirose has a hard time keeping up with his drawings, because he drawns too fast, Uses Heaven's Door before Okuyasu Nijimura could attack him, Later does the same to Josuke Higashikata) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: City Block level (Survived being beaten down by Crazy Diamond) Stamina: Superhuman (Survived being beaten down by Crazy Diamond) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled artist and writter, Very smart fighter when it comes to using his Stand offensively and defensively Weaknesses: Any damage done to Heaven's Door will affect Rohan himself. Can't read his own memories. Can't heal himself. At the beggining, he needed the target to see his drawings in order to use Heaven's Door, but this seems to no longer be a problem. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * I Cannot Attack Rohan Kishibe: Target becomes unable to attack Rohan; If the target tries to attack, it will always miss; the target will also not be able to say anything that would bring Rohan trouble, such as calling for help or warning others about Rohan's ability. * I Will Commit Suicide: Makes the target commit suicide. * I Will Forget Everything That Just Happened: Target loses their most recent memory. * I Can't See Anything: The target becomes blind. * I'll Be Launched Forewards: The target is suddenly launched away, even through there is nothing attacking them. Can also choose how fast the opponent will be moving. * Disappear and Turn the Kid's Fingers into Rocks: An example of Rohan using Heaven's Door to help him indirectly. While fighting an opponent that was resistant to his ability, Rohan uses his ability not on the opponent, but on another Stand user that was nearby, so they would help him. * My Stand Will Fall Apart: Makes the target lose their Stand. * I'm Going to Hell: After this is written, the target's soul will go to hell after they die, even if they were supposed to go to heaven. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Hax Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Text Users